Miranda Rights and April Fights
by Agony Born From Bliss
Summary: Stephanie Plum you are under arrest for assaulting an officer." Steph and Morelli get into a fight and it's the same old scenario of raised voices and hand gestures, but with the new addition of an arrest to say I love you. Babefic
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story of mine. It is going to be short, but definitely not a oneshot

Please read and review

Enjoy

* * *

"Stephanie Plum you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Hi my name is Stephanie Plum and right now I am currently being put under arrest. Now if you know me I am pretty sure your not all that surprised that this has happened to me of all people, but if you don't know just wait a little while longer it really isn't all that hard to understand. And seeing as how you are not me, I'm positive you will find this story funny.

"Ms. Plum do you understand these rights?"

"Yes."

Oh I understood the rights perfectly. What I don't understand is why my now ex-boyfriend decided to press charges for just a small little boo boo. And here I thought the Navy made him more of a man. I guess I was wrong. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about a man.

Anyway back to my story, a story that began and ended with a fight. A story that both began and ended a relationship.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beginning and the end of this story have one thing in common: Morelli and I got into a fight.

The fight was the same as any other fight me and Morelli have and it contained the usual factors: work, marriage, and children.

"I don't want to get married, I don't want to have kids, and I don't want to quit my job!"

"Cupcake, I love you and I would like for you to be alive for a couple more decades. Not only that but, come on, you are not bounty hunter material. Hell, you don't even know how to use a gun."

Jerk, I may not know how to shoot it, but I sure as hell know where I am going to shove it if he keeps talking like that.

"And Cupcake, your my girlfriend so when you embarrass yourself you are also embarrassing me. Besides we both know that you are going to do it, I just don't undersand why you are taking so long to admit that this is right." Ah, so this is what they call love.

"Maybe it isn't right."

"Cupcake, what are you talking about of course it's right, we love each other." And there it is ladies, the chocolate colored eyes that can capture any woman. Strange, but I can't feel anything anymore when I look into them.

He loves me...hmmm it sure didn't feel that way a couple of minutes ago.

"Is this because of Ranger."

"What?..no...This is only about us Joe. Don't you dare bring him into this!" Why does it always come down to this?

"He is always there Cupcake, standing between the two of us, and he is always trying to take what is mine." You are so wrong there Morelli, because there is nothing here that Ranger wants.

"Your wrong Morelli, he doesn't want me." That shoudn't hurt as much as it does.

"And your wrong Stephanie, we are meant to be together." And that shouldn't scare me as it does.

"I don't think I'll ever want what you want Joe. How will that ever work?"

"Steph, you're thirty years old. Grow the fuck up."

"You know what Morelli, fuck you, fuck your plans, and fuck this relationship. I'm through with you. Goodbye and good riddance."

"You'll be back Steph, we both know you need me."

"See that's where _you're _wrong Joe. I don't need you, and I don't want you. Not now and never again." There is only one person I need, only problem is that I am the one person he doesn't want.

"Ha, that's as much of a joke as you are."

I didn't think (not much of a suprise really). Next thing I know my hand shoots out and hits him right on the nose. I see him stumble back and clutch his nose while tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He yelped out in pain and I held back the smile of satisfaction that threatened to appear on my face.

"Damnit Stephanie what the hell is wrong with you." Oh look, he's turning red, I wonder what other color I can make him turn into.

"Shut Morelli, you and I both know you deserve it." He actually deserved a lot more, but my Grandma borrowed my medieval torture weapons for the weekened.

"Yeah, and you deserve to rot in hell." I so don't need to hear this. I turned to walk to the door, but before my hand could reach the handle it was twisted behind my back and I heard the clink of handcuffs as it was clasped against my wrist.

"Stephanie Plum you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

You have got to be kidding me. I mean, we've gotten into fights before, and sure we never hurt each other in the previous ones, but he has gone through a lot worse than this while he was with me. Geez Morelli, grow a set already.

"Ms. Plum do you understand these rights?"

"Yes, I understand these rights, and I also understand that you have no right to do this."

"I'm a cop _Cupcake_." he spit out, shoving me of the house and towards his car "I have every right."

Morelli put me in the back of his car and drove off to the police station.

This Morelli, is war.

* * *

This is just a short story that popped into my head. It will only be a couple of chapters. I got some good reviews from one of my other stories so I thought I should try another.

please read and review

thanks. Agony1993


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda Rights and April Fights- Chapter Two:

Why is it that I find myself falling for men who act like boys?

First there was the young, arrogant, and very prideful Morelli. The gorgeous Lothario of Trenton. The man ever girl wanted and the boy I have come to be very familiar with.

Then there was the Dick. Don't get me started on him. He couldn't even stop playing with his "toys" to remember he had wife.

Following that was the very dramatic little episode I had with Morelli. Again. Sure he's older than last time, but seeing as he has suddenly devolved instead of evolved on the man scale (you know, because of the whole crying and throwing a temper tantrum over of a little booboo) I'll rate him at a nice two on the masculinity chart I created in my mind. I know you are probably wondering why I was so generous with that score and the answer in really simple. No kid can have that much body hair. (P.S. I think Morelli shaves more than just his facial hair. I mean come on he's Italian.)

And next we have a man I thought could finally break my habit.

We have Ranger.

He is my mentor, my guardian and my dark knight all wrapped into one, but more than that he is my friend. He is…was… a man in my life (in relation to intimacy), but I am getting tired of all the childish games of tug-of-war we keep playing.

I'm not a child anymore. I have grown into a woman of strengths and confidence.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a whole new kind of Wonder Woman.

The interrogation room at the Jersey Police Department is just like the ones on TV. It small and pretty much empty except for the table, chairs, and mirror that people can obviously see you through.

To put it simply the décor in an interrogation room is just like my sex life with Morelli: boring and predictable.

That was why I stuck to being a bounty hunter. The predictability I mean, not the sex. Growing up in the burg you notice that everything is the same to some extent. People woke up, the adults went to work, the kids went to school, the business man and the house wife had an affair on the side, and then you went home to a freshly baked meal and a clean bed. The next day you wake up in the morning and do the exact same thing.

And I hated it with every fiber in my being.

It was why I wanted to be Wonder Woman. She was one of a kind. Not some standard house wife who followed the normal life of the boring and forgettable.

She made something of herself and actually did something. Plus she got that cool lasso.

To be honest with you, I kind of like being call the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. It certainly is a better nickname than what I have heard in the past.

And even though I don't have a lasso, I have a stun gun. Besides the results I get when I use my weapon is a lot funnier.

"Comfortable _Cupcake_?" a voice- a little too close to my person- said. I stare up into the eyes of Morelli and see a mixture of emotions, anger being the most recognizable.

"I would be, but there is a trigger- happy gorilla standing in the doorway staring at me, and I am starting to get depressing flashbacks of the movie _King Kong_"

"You know Cupcake," Morelli says as he sits in the seat across from me, "when you are under arrest for assaulting an officer it really isn't a good idea to insult one."

"I guess it is lucky that I am talking to you, because I sure as hell don't see any cop in this room."

The sound of his fist hitting the table was loud an unexpected.

_Be careful Stephanie. Remember you're the one in handcuffs here and there are a bunch of cops outside._

_**Are you saying I should just let him treat me like crap? Hello, he arrested me.**_

_No, I am saying that you should wait till there are no witnesses._

_**Fine, but you better not stop me when I beat the crap out of him.**_

_Trust me. That is the last thing I would ever do._

"…would be happy."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was ignoring you."

Morelli took deep breaths and clenched his fist. It's pretty fun pissing off Morelli. You should try it some time.

"I said that is you saw things through my point of view you would be happy."

"I'd like to see things from your point of view Morelli, I really would, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass like you can."

Morelli opened his mouth, most likely to insult me, but stopped when his cell phone went off. He looked at it and his mouth went into a thin line. Without even so much as glancing at me he stood up, walked to the door and slammed it behind him.

Huh? I wonder what happened.

Now what do I do?

It's been thirty minutes since Morelli left the room. I don't miss him or anything; it's just that my ass is going numb. Not surprising seeing as how whenever Morelli and I are together I start to feel numb emotionally too.

Where the hell is he? He should know my now that my life doesn't revolve around him and I got other things to do.

I put my head down on the cool table and tried to get my thoughts together on this whole situation.

You are under arrest for assaulting an officer. _Which is stupid_.

Morelli thinks that by doing this you are one step closer to marring him. _Which is stupid_.

You have no way of proving you are innocent, and I don't have money to afford a decent lawyer. (Even though he is family now, there is no way I am hiring Kloughn) _Which means that I absolutely and completely screwed._

The sound of the door opening interrupted any further musing I had, and Morelli came stomping in looking really pissed (a look I am becoming familiar with), and another man following right behind him who looked suspiciously like…

"Ranger?"

"Right now I'm Carlos Manoso." A secretive grin appeared on face. (And what a gorgeous face it is.)

"What?...why?...huh?"

"I'm your attorney Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. again thanks for the reviews (they were what got me writing so fast)

Please read and I hope you enjoy

Agony1993

* * *

_**Previously on **__**Miranda Rights and April Fights**__**:**_

_The sound of the door opening interrupted any further musing I had, and Morelli came stomping in looking really pissed (a look I am becoming familiar with), and another man following right behind him who looked suspiciously like…_

"_Ranger?"_

"_Right now I'm Carlos Manoso." A secretive grin appeared on face. (And what a gorgeous face it is.)_

"_What?...why?...huh?"_

"_I'm your attorney Babe."_

* * *

I took a good look at my "attorney" and saw that business Ranger was just as hot as badass Ranger. He was still wearing black of course, it's just that it looked like his clothes were made by brands that have hard names to pronounce. And while Ranger's personality may be hard to put into words, his appearance sure isn't. In fact I'll come up with a few words right now. _Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing…did I mention sexy?_

_**Focus Stephanie you are still under arrest.**_

_Oops, sorry I forgot about that. Ranger tends to do that to a girl. Speaking of the devil…_

"Ranger—"

"It's Carlos to you now Babe."

"Fine, _Carlos_ what are you doing here?"

"As I have mentioned to you before Ms. Plum, I am your legal consult and I am here to defend you in this case that is most truly unfair and improper."

_What. The. Hell…_

"Uh, Ra—I mean Carlos…you're scaring me."

"Fear not Ms. Plum for I am not the one you should be scared of. I am here to help you, and I assure you that all will be well and settled soon." _Carlos_ smiled down at me and I saw the unhidden amusement in his eyes.

Jerk. He actually thinks this is funny. Okay it is a little funny, but I bet he wouldn't laugh if he were the one in handcuffs. (Well if _I_ had him in handcuffs laughter wouldn't be the sound that you would hear)

Ranger turned around to Morelli and I watched as his back stiffened and his fist clenched.

"Officer Morelli, would you please excuse us. I need to talk to my client in private. I'll call you when we are done."

I didn't even need to see Ranger's face to know what he looked like. I could imagine the lines around his dark eyes as he glared at Joe. His lips in a thin line as he voiced those words in that cold and deep voice. And his eyes in that deliciously dark color that would turn menacing upon enemies but look passionately into mine…well right before they went black.

Oh yes, I could easily imagine what he looked like, because it was always hard for me to forget what had been in my dreams.

I saw Morelli stiffen at Ranger's words, and after giving both of us a heated glare he turned around and walked out the door.

After several silent moments I opened my mouth to ask Ranger what was going on but he looked at me and spoke first.

"Now Ms. Plum, it has come to my attention that you are in need of some legal advice, and I suggest we get down to business."

"Ranger, why are you acting like this?"

"Again Ms. Plum, I am Carlos to you. And again Ms. Plum, you need me so I came here."

"But…why?..I mean you…"

"Stephanie, look at me." Hesitantly I looked into his eyes and instead of his blank face I see emotions…unreadable to me…but there they were, and they were just as beautiful as he was.

"I told you from the beginning that I will always be there for you and help you in any way I can. I made that promise to you, and I am a man of my word."

He gave me an almost smile, and I gave him more of my heart.

"But why do I have to call you Carlos?"

"Well other than the fact that is sounds beautiful coming out of your mouth," _Don't blush. And whatever you do don't stare at his body…okay, maybe a little peek. _"I decided to be a little professional during this."

Ah…so that's why he was acting like that…

"Just remember Babe one thing. I'm still your Ranger." _My Ranger…that sounds really nice._

"I just carry a briefcase now."

* * *

Morelli has got to be the stupidest man I have ever met.

And believe me I have met _a lot _of stupid people.

Alongside those stupid people I have come across a lot of dangerous people too, but that is expected when you have the same work experience as I do. Out of all of those dangerous people though only one stands out the most. That one person is Stephanie Plum. My laughter, my peace and my one and only Babe. And at this moment my client.

Now while Stephanie may not know how to properly shoot a gun. (Hell, she keeps it in a damn cookie jar. How she thinks that will help her in the business I will never know.) And many people who know her probably think she is more of a danger to herself than to others. Despite all that though, she is a danger to me in a way none of all my other enemies were a danger to me.

She is a danger to my heart.

That's right Carlos Manoso, the man of steal with no emotions and an enemy of all, has finally found his heart.

And then he gave it away.

He had finally found it and he gave it away.

Just like how he finally found someone and he pushed her away.

_No more. _

_Never again._

The bastard cop is throwing away the only thing I live for and I'll be damned if I ever give her back. I have never been a prayerful man, but thank God that Morelli is stupid.

The man (if you could call him that) doesn't even realize that he is making my job a whole lot easier.

I had my men watching her (you can never be too careful) and they called me immediately to tell me what Morelli did. I could have gotten her out of it before they even reached the station, but my instincts were telling me not to. Don't be mistaken, I _will not_ let my Babe go to jail. I just think that I can use this situation and Morelli's lack of common sense to my advantage.

After all, they don't call me an opportunist for nothing.

* * *

Hey there guys,

thanks so much for all your support and reviews

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions on what happened feel free to ask and I will answer the best that I can (except with questions that ask about what happens next. sorry but I like having the element of surprise.)

please send any suggestion whether it is on my writing or the plot itself. your reviews are much appreciated.

Stay tuned becasuse more will be up soon.

Thanks. Agony1993


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie's POV**

What does one do when they are arrested by the person they are dating?

The first reaction is almost a given- _You get mad_.

But what do you do after that?

Take it from me, I've been in plenty of situations that caused me Italian temper to go off, and from those experences I have realized that no matter how mad you get it won't make a difference.

Scream all you want, you're still gonna get shot.

Cry all you want, they're still going to shove you in a trunk.

Kick all you want, they are still going to stalk you.

Punch them in the face, they're going to arrest you in an attempt to marry them.

Okay, so maybe that last one only happens to me.

Anyway, back to the point. Since anger is the only thing I have right now, and we just established that it won't get me anything but a shit load of nothing, we can just assume that I continue on down the road to nowhere.

Wait a minute...

I don't have _nothing._

I have a lawyer.

Well actually, I have a Ranger in a suit with a briefcase.

_You know what that gets me?_

One hell of a fantasy...or two...or three dozen

_Well yes, but that also gives me...something... _

_Huh. _

I'm not quite sure what Ranger in a suit can give. (Other than the fantasies) I have never even seen him in court before. Oh hell.

What I am I going to do if Ranger doesn't even know what to do?

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._ _Breath in. Breath out._

_Now think of calming and beautiful images._

_A donut. _Yum

_A shoe sale. _Wow

_A car that can never blow up. _Halleluiah

_A dog that can clean up after itself. _Thank the Lord.

_A _man_ that can clean up after itself. _Wait what's the difference between this and the previous one?

_A delicious cake that has no calories. _If only

_Ranger in a bed with silk sheets... _Oh. My. God.

Where the hell did that last one come from?

_Just relax Steph and just keep pictuing it. You need it okay. You've just been arrested and there is no sugar anywhere in site._

Keep picturing Ranger naked. _No problem._

"Are you feeling okay Steph? Your drooling and you look a little crazed there." It was Carl and he was holding out a cup of coffee to me.

"Carl what are you doing here?" I asked as I took the cup of coffee from him.

"I work here Steph" He said that slowly, emphasizing every word like you would with a child, as he sat down on the chair across from me.

"I know that you dumbass. I mean what are you doing _here_ in this room. How did you know I was here? And where is Ranger?"

"Everyone knows you're here Steph, you made such a commotion coming in when you tried to grab Morelli's gun and shoot him with it."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Almost would have been able to do it if my hands weren't handcuffed behind my back...and if I didn't trip over my own feet. _Yeah, real smooth Steph._ _And then you wonder why people laugh when you tell them your a bounty hunter._

"Couldn't you have waited another three weeks to get arrested Steph?" Carl said, interupting me from my inner musings. "I had two hundred bucks riding on that deal and I just lost it."

"You guys actually had a _bet_ on when Morelli would arrest me!"

"Actually, it was just a bet on when you would get arrested." Oh

"But then we made another bet on who would press charges. Big Dog won that one in case you were wondering, so that actually means I lost three hundred bucks. Thanks a lot Steph."

Scum. All men scum. When I rule the world every last one of them will burn in hell or become my servants. Except Ranger, he'll me my _special_ kind of slave...speaking of Ranger.

"What about Ranger? Where did he go? I need to talk to him." I have to ask him about what we were going to do, cause I sure as hell had no idea.

"Ranger went to go make a call. He is right outside the door. I'll go tell him that you want to talk to him." He got up and waked to the door, as he reached out to grab the door knob, he paused and turned to me.

"Steph?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know all the details of what happened, but just know that I am on your side and that I wish you luck."

"Thank you Carl." Maybe not all of them are scum.

"I would hate to see a nice ass like that behind bars, and I have one hundred dollars saying that you'll kick Joe's ass in court."

I retract my previous statement.

"Go to hell, but thank you for the compliment on my ass and your support in this situation."

"Aw, is that really something you should say to a friend who is on your side."

"Probably not, but then again I'm on the other side of the law now. I've gone rogue and I've gone solo."

"You've been watching Clint Eastwood movies haven't you."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." We both laughed at that.

"You know Steph, I meant it when I said I hope you win."

"So you can get the money?"

"No, well yeah, but not only that, but because I know you're a good person Steph, and I believe that Morelli went to far with this one."

"Well, you're proabaly the only one in the Burg who will think so."

"What do you mean Steph?"

"As if you don't know. I've been the black sheep of the Burg for as long as I can remember."

"What about Joe? He wasn't exactly the golden boy back in the day."

"He's a cop now. Where he's gone from bad to good, I've gone from bad to worse."

"Steph, look what he just did as a cop. He arrested a woman he claims to love."

"That's not how it's going to be said in the Burg. Their view of the situation is that Morelli doen't deserve what I did to him, so I deserve what he did to me. To them Morelli is a really good man who did what any cop would do when faced with a crazy and dangerous woman."

"Steph, that isn't true."

I looked at him and smiled.

"You're crazy sure, but never dangerous."

My smile turned into a scowl and I gave him the mother of all glares.

"Have I told you recently how much I loath you?"

"You and every other woman I know." He glanced at his watched and grimanced. "I have to go now Steph. You know that cop stuff you see on TV is complete bullshit. All I do here is file paperwork, drink coffee, wrestle the occasional nudiest here or there into handcuffs, and watch as my belly goes over my belt."

"I would laugh, but unfortunately I know exactly you're going through."

He got up and walked to the door, and just like before he paused.

"Steph?"

"Yeah Carl?"

"What were you thinking of before I interrupted you? You were looking a little crazed and dazed then"

I could feel the blood rush to my face as I reminisced on my previous thoughts on Ranger.

"Oh, I was just, uh, thinking about...cake."

"Must be some pretty damn good cake."

You have no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**I know that this is really late. I have no excuse other than an empty mind. i used a bit of creative license in this so if some parts don't seem real, I'm sorry there is only so many ways i can bend the world to my will. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I write with.**

Miranda Rights and April Fights- Chapter Five

* * *

For once in my life I actually wouldn't mind getting kidnapped.

Hell, I wouldn't even mind getting shot.

Anything, _anything_, would be better than this.

* * *

_Five days prior_

"What now Ranger?"

He sat across from me in his office back at Rangeman. I was released from the interrogation room close to an hour ago, but the look on Ranger's face suggested that this was far from over.

"We go to court." Damn, why couldn't this thing just go away.

"Morelli won't drop the charges." I glared at him- this knowing what the a person is thinking sucks when it's one sided.

"Sorry Babe, but you face is an open book."

"Well I think it is only right that since I can't read you, you can't read me. So stop that freaky...voodoo...psychic thing you do." His eyebrow raised at the voodoo comment, but he remained silent.

"Come on Ranger, be fair"

"What ever made you think that I play fair?"

"You're a nice guy."

"What ever made you think I'm a nice guy?"

I remained silent. I could have recited an endless list as to why he was a nice guy, but the idea of being vulnerable before Ranger (or at least more vulnerable than he has ever seen me) held no appeal. I was tired of men making me feel weak and insecure. It was hard going from steel walls around one man and a bare heart with another.

I'm beginning to break and I don't know how much longer I will last.

I looked up to meet Ranger's eyes and I couldn't hold back the idea that he knew everything I thought.

Nor the slight fear of knowing that he will always be able to do that.

"When do we go to court?" Yup, that's me- Queen of Denial, a problem can be standing right in front of my face and I can still completely ignore it.

Denial is a woman best friend. Right after the romance novels and before the alcohol.

"By the end of the week."

'So soon. Don't these things usually take weeks or longer."

"In most cases we would get a little more time, however this is a little different."

"How so? This isn't the first 'assault against an officer'. I know that cause I get my rent from the assaulters. Isn't there like, I don't know, a mandatory grace period to prepare for the case?" If we have only five days till we go to court there is no way we are going to win this trial.

"There are several reasons Babe. One- there is nothing else going on. Surprisingly everyone is behaving now, so we don't have to wait until after any cases. Two, because things are running slow I think they may have sped this up a bit to get a bit of entertainment." Damn, I can't get out of the spotlight for one minute can I?

"Three- there really isn't much preparation needed for this. No background information had to be looked up since both parties are well known. Also, the only people who really knew what happened is you and Morelli. That leaves us with no witnesses to find, no substantial amount of evidence to collect, and the only testimonies to prepare for are yours and the cops. In reality this isn't really a strong case- the entire thing will be decided upon hearsay."

"If that's the case then why don't they drop it?"

"While it may not seen like exact protocol, apparently it is enough for the burg."

I just tipped my head back and sighed. No matter how hard I tried, how much I prayed, or even just how unfair it is I just can't seem to win. Ever.

"I'm in so much trouble."

"Don't worry Babe. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"Not bad. _Not bad_. I punched a cop and I'm about to go to jail for it. There is no denying it, even for me. The proof, my guilt, is all over Joe's face. Everyone can see it. I'm guilty _Carlos_. Okay, I'm guilty."

I was tired, so very tired, and it wasn't from lack of sleep.

I was tired of having everyone know what happens in my life. I was tired of always falling short in everything I did. I was tired of working my ass off to make ends meet and still struggle. I was tired of being told _every single second_ about every thing I did wrong. I was tired of never being the daughter or sister my family could be proud of.

I was tired of life

"Babe."

"Hm?" I kept my eyes closed

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." No hesitation

"Then trust me on this Babe. Can you trust me on this?"

"Yes"

* * *

The only thing keeping me in the court room is the man sitting next to me.

It is the day of the trial and I have to keep reminding myself to breathe.

The past several days flew by in a craze of anxiety and boston cremes (Lula's version of release therapy)

In my opinion we rarely worked on the case, but in Ranger's opinion everything that needed to be done was done in the prior days.

Day one: Sit in office

Day two: Eat Lunch with Merry Men

Day three: Look for skips

Day four: Binge on ice cream and Ghosts Busters

Day five: Go to court

Oh yeah Ranger's right we are _so_ prepared. Looking back at it now I can see clearly now our success at the end of all of this.

_Stop it Steph. You promised Ranger that you would trust him._

_I trust him. I trust him. I trust him. I lo-_

"Cupcake" He who shall be named interrupted my thought process (whether or not I'm thankful for that is still under debate)

"Morelli, may I remind you that we are in court and you are not allowed to talk or in any way confront my client."

"Manoso, may I remind you that this doesn't involve you and to mind you own damn business."

"May I remind you that whenever Stephanie is involved it _is _my business."

"_May I remind you-"_

"May I remind both of you that this pissing contest is getting damn old. If neither of you just shut the hell up I will shove my stiletto covered foot-"

"Babe."

I turned my head to see my lawyer with that insufferable smirk on his face.

"What?"

"May I remind you that you are currently in court under the charges of assaulting an officer and it would be a good idea to not insult anyone while there are witnesses."

Damn he was right.

"Wow Steph. I never knew you could heel so nicely. You make a great bitch."

"Go to hell."

I got ready to follow up that statement with a gesture when the bailiff walked in.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Marino"

Oh no.

* * *

**I**** know that this doesn't excuse me, but I apologize for the long delay. Every time I started writing I couldn't continue. This is what I was finally able to come up with and this is the best that I was able to do. That said I ask for no flames. I am no Austen or Shakespeare, I know that there is room for improvement and I am working on it. I post my story so that I can improve and the most welcomed reviews are the constructive ones. i thank all and any who have read my story- especially those who still waited even after all this time. I will try my best to update on this and my other story.**

**On another note- in this and following chapters what happens in court may at times be unrealistic. Here I am using my artistic license and I ask you to bare with me. I myself do not know much about law or how the court works (I still have to learn that in school) so I am trying to write it in the best way that i can- where it fits in with the story but still has its hold on reality. Another thing is that from what we have taken from the books about Stephanie's life close to impossible things have happened, so maybe the same can be said in the court (and it's the burg- where everyone knows each other so there is a less formal setting to it)**

**Thanks again for everything,**

**Agony Born From Bliss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I got a chapter in.**

**It has been a long time since I've updated and please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I had been caught up in applying to colleges and writing essay for my applications that my story had to move lower on my priority list. However applications are over and graduation is coming up so hopefully more time will be available to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot**

* * *

Miranda Rights and April Fights- Chapter Six

Hear me now God- I swear that on all that is scared: my shoes, ice cream, vodka shots- I will never miss church again- I will never roll my eyes again if you just make this whole thing just disappear.

"Babe- it's not gonna work"

"A little divine intervention never hurt anyone."

"That's debatable"

I took a little sneak peak at the man standing next to me, but before I could say anything more he signaled for me to look up front.

Matthew Marino is just one of the many Marinos that have been in the burg for generations. He and my dad go way back, but so do he and Morelli's dad. Wouldn't matter either way though from one I heard he was one of the few honest men in law.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The 'Bounty Hunter from hell' and a Morelli. I don't know whether to be shocked that you're both here or question why it took so long."

On any other day I would have been insulted (and rightly so may I say), but even I had to agree that he had a point there.

The judged turned over to Morelli and studied him for a moment "Officer Morelli, the last time I had you in my court you were testifying in the Gilman case. I must say I was quite surprised to hear under what circumstances you would be in my court again."

"Well what can I say, life works in mysterious ways."

Keep that smirk on your face and my foot is gonna work itself up your ass.

Now it is my turn to face the almighty glare.

"And you Miss Plum, while I never had the pleasure of having you in my court Judge Wilson told me you were quite the hellion during your divorce case."

Great, instead of remembering me as the woman who brought in all the criminals to court he remembers me as the woman who threatened to castrate her ex-husband and use his member as a door stopper.

"My sincerest apologizes your honor. Next time I'm wrongly accused of a crime I'll make sure your preceding the trial."

"Your honor she-"

"Now now Morelli this trial has just begun. I'm not going to base my decision on just one comment."

Well there goes my plan to scream 'It's not my fight and Morelli is an asshole'

"Let's begin. How does the defendant plea in regards to the charge of assault against an officer?"

"Not guilty."

"Good. Prosecution you may begin with your opening statement."

The other attorney (I can proudly say that he was in no way as handsome as mine) stood up and walked to the center of the courtroom.

Maybe if I glare hard enough at him his head will catch on fire.

"Babe, it might be a good idea if you look innocent."

Fine I'll smile. There see, I'm smiling.

"I said innocent Babe not insane pull it back a little."

"Hey your my attorney, shouldn't you be paying attention to what he is saying rather than what my face looks like?"

"What can I say I'm a man with priorities."

"-and that brings me to by final point. Your honor, with absolutely no incentive whats so ever the defendant Miss Plum assaulted my client both physically and verbally. She has shown no remorse for her actions and her guilt cannot be denied as seen by the bruise on my client's face. There is no doubt that the defendant should be found guilty of the charges against her."

No incentive? Did that man just say that there was no incentive? So what calling me a joke and insulting my job, friends, and family is now slang for 'I love you'.

"Ranger you better have a plan or I'm telling grandma where you live."

"Wouldn't matter the place is secure. Big blue couldn't even survive getting through there."

"Wouldn't matter you gave me a key. Remember."

Oh my, is that fear. Is the big bad bounty hunter afraid of the little ol' lady? Don't worry let me comfort you by holding your head against my bosom-

Must not go there.

"Bet you reject giving me your key now."

"Nope"

"Mr. Manoso, are you prepared to give your opening statement?"

"Yes Your Honor"

Sexy stood up and walked, while I remained seated and stared. Oh, what and ass, what an ass, what a mighty fine ass.

It is such a shame that they don't allow cameras in here because let me tell you I am looking right at a piece of art. Mental note: create a petition to get that man out of his pants 24/7. I mean are pants really necessary for him.

He pays me to be a distraction, but damn he got a good distraction right there, safely cushioned under those flattering pants.

Oy I need to get laid- and properly this time.

Yo, your on trial here pay attention.

I am paying attention, just not on the trial.

"Your honor despite the prosecution's claim Ms. Plum's actions were warranted when you consider Morelli's treatment of her. For years Ms. Plum has dealt with insistent mistreatment from him and has been insulted by him on numerous occasions. The witnesses we present to you will validate the mistreatment. We can conclude that whatever comes from this trial it will be proven that Ms. Plum had acted in self defense against Morelli and therefore not guilty of the charges set against her."

He walked back and while I should have been disappointed that I lost such a great view my mind was on other things.

"Self-defense?" I whispered "No one will buy that Carlos. That just screams no other option."

"Don't worry, I got a plan."

"Well can you elaborate a little more theses past couple of weeks I've been kept in the dark about my own goddamned trial. And let me tell you this, I'm am getting sick of it."

"Just trust me."

"I do, you know that."

"Good"

...

...

"Well, can you tell me anything else?"

"No"

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

"Can you at least answer one question?"

Raised eyebrow- the Ranger version of 'you may speak'

"You said there will be no witnesses in this trial, so..."

"There will be no witnesses to testify as to what really happened. There will, however, be witnesses to testify to both your and Morelli's character."

"Who?"

Silence.

Shit this can't be good.

"Is the Prosecution ready to call their first witness?"

"Yes, the prosecution will like to call Elle Plum to the stand."

Dear God, now would be a good time for that divine intervention I asked for.

* * *

**Please no flames.**

**I based the trial on mock trial cause that's all I know. I'm pretty sure you may have noted how I mainly focus on the character's dialogue- it is mainly because I have some difficulty transitioning from words to actions. I'm still learning so please excuse any uneasiness you find, and if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it. **

**Also know that I'm half asleep at the moment.**

**Anyway here's my update and I'll try to update this story and my other story soon.**

**Agony Born From Bliss**


End file.
